


Please Don't Cry

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: “If you cry, I’ll stay, and if I stay that will just give you another reason to hate me.”Logan knows he's doing the right thing by leaving Patton, he just knows it. If only Patton knew it too.





	Please Don't Cry

“Logan, please, we can talk about this…” 

“No, Patton.” Logan avoided looking at his boyfriend (his  _ex-_ boyfriend, he reminded himself) as he stuffed the last of his belongings into a suitcase and zipped up the top. “We cannot talk about this. My decision is based on logical reasoning, and as such it is final. There is nothing left to talk about.” 

“Logical rea– Logan  _please,_  if I did something wrong, I–” 

“No Patton, you did not do something wrong,” Logan said. He made the mistake then of glancing in Patton’s direction as he gathered up his things, and his resolve nearly crumbled right then and there. 

Because Patton’s eyes were wide and full of tears, threatening to spill over his lids and trail down his cheeks at any second and Logan knew that if that happened, it would be all over. 

“Please don’t cry,” he found himself begging, and Patton stared at him desperately. 

“W-why not?”

“Because…” Logan couldn’t take his eyes from Patton’s face. Even now, when his features were twisted with so much sadness, he was still the most beautiful person Logan had ever seen. It took every ounce of his willpower to not reach forward and cup Patton’s face in his hands and kiss each and every freckle that dotted his cheeks like splatters of paint on a canvas. 

“Because if you cry, I’ll stay, and if I stay that will just give you another reason to hate me,” Logan whispered. 

Patton stared up at him in shock, and Logan gripped his suitcase handle tightly to keep his hands from shaking. 

“Farewell,” he said, turning to go, but he was startled when Patton darted past him, standing in front of the door and blocking his path. 

“No,” Patton, insisted, crossing his arms. His eyes were still full of tears and his breathing was shaky, but he stood his ground staring intently at Logan. “I…I’m not letting you leave until you can tell me why exactly you think I have  _any_ reason to hate you.” 

“Patton…” Logan felt his chest growing oddly tight as he spoke. “I am not blind. I am aware of my shortcomings, and how much they hinder you as an individual. I am cold, abrasive, logical to the point of callous, I possess none of the warmth that radiates from your very being, I am incapable of letting loose and living, as you say, “in the moment.” I…I am nothing more than a machine, a cold weight that ties you down to earth when all you deserve to do is fly. I am obviously the thing that impacts you the most negatively in your life, so…” Logan took a shaky breath, and he realized with a start that there were tears in his eyes. 

“How…how could you  _not_ hate me?” he asked, looking at the ground so he wouldn’t have to see the realization dawn in Patton’s eyes, that Logan really  _did_ hold him back, that he deserved so much more than whatever pitiful excuses for love Logan had to offer– 

Logan gasped as Patton suddenly reached forward and pulled him down, locking their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. Patton tasted like honey and vanilla and  _home,_  and Logan was powerless against it, his resolve fading away like the morning mist. 

They broke apart and looked at each other, foreheads still touching, and Logan found himself staring at the tears that clung to Patton’s eyelashes like drops of dew. He had put those tears there. This was why he had to leave, this was why–

“Logan Sanders,” Patton whispered his name with so much reverence that Logan’s breath caught in his throat. “You are the smartest person that I know. I could listen to you talk for hours, and never be tired of your voice. Your eyes light up when you learn something new, and it just might be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You care so much for me, and for our friends, I know I’ll never have to worry when you’re with me because you always make sure we’re okay. You don’t understand everything in the world, but you  _try_  to, Logan, you try so  _hard_  and I love you for that. I love you so,  _so_ much, and no matter what kind of twisted  _logic_  tries to tell you otherwise, I could never,  _ever,_ hate you. Okay?” 

Logan stared down at Patton, his brain running at what felt like a million miles an hour. it didn’t make logical sense, it  _couldn’t_ make logical sense, and yet…

And yet, Logan thought for the first time that that was alright.

“Okay,” he responded quietly, and Patton gave him a watery smile. 

“So…will you…stay?” Patton asked, his voice fragile and full of hope, and Logan wondered how he ever thought he could have left that voice behind. 

“Well, I suppose that I  _did_ say that if you cried, I would stay,” he said slowly, and Patton giggled (and  _god_ if that sound didn’t make his heart soar). “So I suppose that I must.” 

“I’m glad that I cried then,” Patton whispered, and Logan smiled. 

“So am I.”


End file.
